


Make My Wish Come True

by GabbyD



Category: Ghostfacers - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, French Vanilla Coffee, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning in the Ghostfacers' HQ after Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just wrote a Christmas fic mid april?

In the morning after the Ghostfacers' Christmas party, Corbett was one of the firsts to be up.

He looked around the garage, seeing the mess they've made - ripped wrap paper everywhere together with confetti and holiday ornaments - and the still asleep group members. Spruce was sleeping in an armchair that was usually Ed's, while Maggie and Harry shared a mattress in the ground. Corbett himself had slept in one of the couches while Ed slept in another.

Talking about their leader, he was nowhere to be seen. Not in the couch nor anywhere in the room.

Corbett shrugged; that was no surprise, Ed was usually an early riser. He finished cleaning the couch where he slept and packing up his sheets, then went straight to the kitchen.

Early riser as Ed might be, he was still too lazy to make his own coffee. And that _was_ Corbett's job, wasn't it? He was still an intern, after all.

Ed's mom was in the kitchen when he got there, seemingly washing the dishes from yesterday.

"Good morning, Mrs. Zeddmore!" he said, still unsure where to stay with her. He still wasn't used to a mother figure that wasn't... well, cold and distant like his. "Want help?"

"Good morning, Alan dear. No, thank you, I'm already finishing."

"Ok," he answered simple, knowing Ed's mom wouldn't like him to insist. Instead he started making coffee for the rest of the group, not being big on coffee himself. Two black coffees for Maggie and Spruce, one with sugar for Harry and a french vanilla for Ed. Done.

Mrs. Zeddmore looked at the mugs for a second then shook her head. "You really shouldn't let them treat you like a maid, dear. They can make their own coffee."

"It's ok, really." Corbett smiled. "I like making coffee."

And that was true. Corbett had worked for a while in a coffee shop during his college, and while coffee wasn't his favorite drink - he was a tea guy, himself - he did enjoy the process of making coffee. It always relaxed him.

"Still," she argued, but left it there.

He nodded goodbye to her and walked to the living room with the tray of coffee in his hands only to see Ed standing there. He was leaning in the kitchen doorway in a way Corbett could only suppose was meant to be casual, reading one of the sci-fi erotica/suspense books Spruce had gave him for Christmas.   _The Rampage of The Drill-fist Fisting Robots!_ , it read.

Corbett looked at the book, then looked up to see the mistletoe right above their head. Real subtle, Ed. He smiled.

"Harry could've woken up first, you know."

Ed looked at him, faking surprise. He really was a terrible actor. "Oh, good morning, facer!" he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Corbett sighed, then proceeded to give Ed his mug and a chaste kiss on the lips. He watched as the other lighted up and slightly blushed, still trying to pretend it wasn't his intention in the first place. Cute.

"Your book is upside down," he answered.

Ed was still smiling down to his coffee when Corbett walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I can do fluff. It's not all angst and smut.
> 
> This pairing needs more fics.


End file.
